Wetteinsätze
by Kiddo
Summary: auf der seaQuest wird Fußball gesehen


WETTEINSÄTZE

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Diese Geschichte beruht auf 4 Wörtern die mir Samusa vorgegeben hat. Diese sind: Fußball, blau, Wasser, Hunger

"Happy Birthday To You,

Happy Birthday To You,

Happy Birthday Dear Samusa,

Happy Birthday To You."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Lt. Krieg war mehr als zufrieden mit sich, er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Wasser und lehnte sich dann im Sessel zurück. Gemächlich ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, ja, es schienen sich alle zu amüsieren. Und seine Dekoration war natürlich genau auf dem Punkt, niemand würde ihm vorwerfen können das er nicht das perfekte Umfeld zum gemeinsam Fußball schauen schaffen könnte. Das einzige was jetzt noch fehlte war das ihre Mannschaft heute auch Siegte und nicht gleich am Anfang der Fußball WM raus flog. Aber dessen war er sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, schließlich hatte er eine Menge Geld darauf gewettet.

Als ob Lucas gewusst hätte worüber Ben sich gerade Gedanken gemacht hatte ließ er sich in den blauen Sessel neben den Versorgungsoffizier fallen. „Hier ist mein Tipp." Er hielt Krieg einen zugeklebten Briefumschlag entgegen.

Ben zog die Augenbraun hoch nahm aber den Umschlag entgegen. „Was soll den das jetzt? Willst du das ganze nicht gleich in einen Safe einschließen?" Normalerweise bekam er einfach das Ergebnis was jemand Tippte gesagt und schrieb es dann auf.

Der Teenager rollte kurz mit den Augen. „Das nicht. Aber ich hab soviel arbeit in meinen Tipp gesteckt das ich das bestimmt niemand anders sehen lasse."

„Arbeit?" Okay, jetzt war das Genie endgültig am durch drehen. „Du überlegst einfach welche Mannschaft gewinnt und wie die Torverteilung ist. Damit hat es sich dann auch schon. Das hat nichts mit arbeit zu tun." Er sog den kleinen Block aus seiner Hemdtasche, faltete den Briefumschlag und legte ihn dann in dessen Mitte hinein.

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „So wie du das sagst stimmt das natürlich. Aber ich habe die letzten Freundschaftsspiele genau analisiert. Dann habe ich mir noch die Spieler genauer angeschaut und auch die Ergebnisse der letzen Jahre angesehen. Das hab ich dann alles in eine Statistik gebracht und mir ausgerechnet wie das höchst wahrscheinlichste Ergebnis lauten müsste." Der Teenager war sichtlich zufrieden mit sich.

„Okaaay." Sollte der kleine doch machen was er wollte. Das würde ihm eh nichts bringen, Fußball war schließlich keine Mathematik. „Wie viel Geld willst du setzten?"

Das Computergenie zog einen Geldschein aus seiner Hosentasche. „10 Doller."

Ben nahm den Schein entgegen und schrieb sich die Summe auf. „Na so sicher scheinst du dir deiner Sache dann aber auch nicht zu sein."

„Na ja, das ganze ist ja nur eine Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung. Wenn ich aber recht habe, sollte sich mein Einsatz aber mehr als gelöhnt habe. Schließlich ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit das

sehr viele genau das gleiche Endergebnis getippt haben wie ich nicht sehr groß. Dafür gibt es einfach zu viele mögliche Varianten."

Der dunkelhaarige Lt. klopfte dem Teen sachte auf die Schulter. „Lass dir mal von jemand mit Lebenserfahrung wie meiner sagen das nicht das ganze Leben aus Logik besteht."

Das war dem Blondschopf natürlich auch so klar. Aber viele Sachen hatten einfach ein System was manch einer einfach nicht erkennen wollte. „Wir sprechen uns dann noch mal nach dem Spiel."

Plötzlich stand Miguel vor dem Moraloffizier. „Hey Ben, wann gibt's was zu essen? Ich hab Hunger!"

Krieg sah auf die Uhr. „In 12 Minuten ist anpfiff. Und Iva wollte das Essen genau zur Halbzeit bringen." Er wandte sich wieder nach links. „Sie hat dir das doch zugesagt, oder?"

Lucas sah ihn leicht vorwurfsvoll an. „Hallo? Wen hast du hier vor dir?" Es war überall bekannt, dass der Teenager Iva's großer Liebling war.

Ben sah nun wieder zu Ortiz. „Also in 57 Minuten."

Miguel verzog das Gesicht. „Aber ich hab jetzt schon Hunger."

„Dann stopf dich halt mit Chips und Erdnüssen voll. Die stehen da hinten."

Der Kubaner wandte sich in die angezeigt Richtung. „Auch gut."

Während Ortiz verschwand um sich auf die Knabbereien zu stürzen setzte sich Dr. Westphalen auf Kriegs andere Seite. „Also ich kann die ganze Aufregung beim besten willen nicht verstehen. Ihr Amis habt doch eh keine Chance beim Fußball!" Obwohl heute das Englische Team gar nicht spielte hatte sie sich die entsprechende Flagge auf die Wange gemalt.

„Hey!" Der dunkelhaarige Versorgungsoffizier schrie empört auf. „Was soll denn das jetzt heißen?"

„Sie brauchen sich hier gar nicht künstlich aufzuregen. Beim Fußball habt ihr einfach nichts drauf. Es ist ja schon nahezu ein Wunder wenn ihr mal das Tor findet."

Krieg verzog das Gesicht, während Lucas grinste und nichts sagte. Er hatte schon mehrere solche Gespräche erlebt, wenn es um Fußball ging war die rothaarige Frau einfach nicht zu bremsen. Sie war auch voller Überzeugung das es England dieses Jahr schaffen würde und den Weltmeister Titel erobern würde.

„Sie werden's noch sehen. Unsere Jungs werden die Gegner heute förmlich vom Platz putzen."

Kristen sah Benjamin herausfordernd an. „Was halten sie von einer kleinen Wette. Nur zwischen uns zwei, kein Tippen des genauen Ergebnis sondern nur darauf wer gewinnt."

„Ganz klar, unser Team natürlich."

„Na wenn sie meinen. Ich setzte 100 Doller darauf das der Gegner es schafft." Die Augen der Ärztin funkelten förmlich.

Krieg musste kurz schlucken. Die rothaarige Frau schien sich ja ziemlich sicher zu sein wenn sie einfach mal so viel Geld setzte. Aber er konnte jetzt schlecht zurück… „Okay, die Wette gilt."

Mit Handschlag wurde das ganze besiegelt.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Nach Spielenden überreichte ein grummelnder Moraloffizier einer strahlenden Ärztin einen 100 Doller Schein. Diese sagte nichts mehr dazu, Kriegs Blick dabei war schon mehr als Genugtuung.

Ben seufzte kurz und versuchte die Niederlage gegen die Ärztin irgendwie abzuhacken. Die 100 Doller taten ihm eh kein bisschen weh, niemand hatte das exakte Ergebnis richtig getippt und dies bedeutete das er die gesamten Einsätze behalten konnte. Ach ja, wenigstens hier bekam er seine Gerechtigkeit… Plötzlich tippte ihn jemand von hinten auf die Schulter. „Ja?"

Lucas streckte seine Hand erwartend aus. „Ich wollte meinen Gewinn abholen."

„Was?" Aber während der Lt. dieses aussprach dämmerte ihm da etwas. Den Briefumschlag hatte er ja völlig vergessen. Der kleine hatte doch nicht etwa… Nein, er wollte ihn jetzt sicherlich nur veräppeln. Krieg zog den Umschlag hervor und öffnete ihn…

Der Teenager war am strahlen und überlegte bereits ob der Gewinn für einen zusätzlichen Computer reichte. Die zwei die er bis jetzt auf der seaQuest hatte waren ja bei weitem nicht genug.

Ben dagegen war nun heftig am schlucken. Wie konnte der Teen nur wissen das das Spiel 4:1 enden würde? Es standen sogar die exakten Torschützen mit drauf. Immer noch sprachlos hohle er die gesamten Geldeinsätze hervor.

Der Blondschopf war immer noch am grinsen. „Tja, und soviel zu deiner Lebenserfahrung!"

ENDE

Geschrieben Juni 20006

Tut mir leid das die Storie erst jetzt online geht, ich hab es einfach verbummelt sie online zu stellen.


End file.
